


Finchè vorrai (Fanart)

by Suzakusly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale - Freeform, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, awww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart per la storia "Finché vorrai" di Nykyo<br/>Partecipa alla seconda edizione del Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finchè vorrai (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Finchè vorrai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373683) by [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo), [Suzakusly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly). 



> E finalmente ce l'abbiamo fatta!  
> Tesoro dopo mesi di lavorazione, il frutto di tanta fatica viene pubblicato, sono felicissima di aver potuto contribuire alla "farcitura" della tua storia con le fanart e poi del sano p0rn con sentimenti fa sempre bene al cuore e all'ormone xD

[ ](http://i749.photobucket.com/albums/xx135/eloriee/TWBBI/seconda%20edizione/BBI5/suzakuslytherin_zps1a6ari6d.jpg)

 

 


End file.
